Embodiments of the invention relate to support stands. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to support stands for cables.
Many industrial locations have a need for movable, stable support stands for cables and other conduits. Currently, cables are often routed by attaching the cables to available structures such as buildings or existing equipment.
The invention provides, among other things, solutions to problems associated with cable routing.
Examples of the invention include a cable tray stand for supporting a cable tray that supports at least one cable. The cable tray stand has a height adjustable first member, a support member attached to an upper end of the first member, and a base attached to a lower end of the first member. The support member is adapted to support the cable tray such that the cable tray is supported at a second vertical position above a first vertical position at which the base is located, and the first member is collapsible to a transport height.
Other examples of the invention include a cable tray system for supporting at least one cable. The cable tray system has a cable tray, and at least one cable tray stand. Each cable tray stand has a height adjustable first member, a support member attached to an upper end of the first member, and a base attached to a lower end of the first member. The support member supports the cable tray such that the cable tray is supported at a second vertical position above a first vertical position at which the base is located, and the first member is collapsible to a transport height.
Other examples of the invention include a cable stand for supporting at least one cable. The cable stand has a height adjustable first member, a support member attached to an upper end of the first member, and a base attached to a lower end of the first member. The support member is adapted to support the at least one cable such that the at least one cable is supported at a second vertical position above a first vertical position at which the base is located, and the first member is collapsible to a transport height.
Other examples of the invention include a method of supporting at least one cable. The method includes providing a cable tray, providing at least one cable tray stand, and supporting the at least one cable by laying it in the cable tray. The at least one cable tray stand has a height adjustable first member, a support member attached to an upper end of the first member, and a base attached to a lower end of the first member. The support member supports the cable tray such that the cable tray is supported at a second vertical position above a first vertical position at which the base is located, and the first member is collapsible to a transport height.
These and other features of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading this disclosure in connection with the attached drawing figures.